Terra Alpha Marine Corps
Terra Alpha Marin Corps '''(TAMC) is the primary ground force branch of the Terra Alpha armed forces responsible for expeditionary, space, and surface combat. It is one of three uniformed services of the Terra Alpha Alliance that include the Terra Alpha Navy and Terra Alpha Merchant Guard. TAMC was founded on July 10,2416 under the command of General Hannah Wilks. General Wilks is one of five Alliance flag officers killed during the Imperium War. Major General Lance Mattis was promoted to replace her. General Shrin is the current commander of the corps. Organization TAMC is broken down into three commands, active, reserve, and militia. As active implies all active Marines are fulltime soldiers, and are ready for deployment. Reserve Marines are officers and NCOs that are former active-duty Marines who have separated into civilian roles. Reservists however, can be recalled to active duty in times of war. Militias are units formed by civilians and filled by non-professional soldiers to be used as home guards and to aide active troops in times of emergency. '''President: The president of the Alliance is the commander and chief, and commands all forces. Secretary of the Marine Corps: The secretary of the Marine Corps is a civilian appointed by the president to assist and administer the Corps. Joint Chiefs: The Joint Chiefs are a presidential detail staff with the mission to advise an brief the president. Commandant of the Marine Corps: The Commandant of the Marine Corps is the senior marine officer in charge of leading the entire corps. Expeditionary Force (MEF): A MEG is the largest unit within the Marine Corps. There are currently three Marine Expeditionary Forces. This command is usually held by a four-star general. This force is generally tasked with missions for an entire theater of operations. An Expeditionary force is comprised of infantry, logistics and support, intelligence units, and aerospace wings. There are roughly 72,000 Marines in a MEF. Corps: Three corps will comprise a Marine Expeditionaey Force of roughly 24,000 marines. These units are headed by a lieutenant general. Division: Two to three divisions will comprise a corps of roughly 8,000-10,000 marines each. These units are headed by a Major General or Brigadier general. This is the largest militia unit. Militia divisions usually smaller and can field 1,500 or less marines. Brigade: Two to three Brigades comprise a division. The size of a Brigade depends on the Regiments of a division. A Brigade is usually headed by a Brigadier General. Regiment: There are two to five regiments in Brigade of 1,000-1,600 Marines per regiment. A regiment is usually lead by a Colonel. Battalion: There are two battalions in a regiment of roughly 800 Marines. They are lead by a Major or Lt. Colonel. Company: There are two to four companies to a battalion of 100 Marines each. A company is headed by a captain. Platoon: Two platoons to a company of approximately 50 Marines, and are lead by a 1st or 2nd Lieutenant. Squad: There are 5 squads to a platoon of 10 marines. A squad is lead by a Seargent. Fire Team: There are two fire teams to a squad of five marines. A fire team is lead by a Seargent or Corporal. Category:Military Units